Interlude musical : Du Rhum Des Femmes version Sherlock Holmes
by Lisen-chan
Summary: pour fêter la fin du concours... Holmes a disparu, Watson le cherche mais jamais oh grand jamais il aurait cru le trouvé là, ni imaginer la suite de la soirée. quand l'alcool remplace l'héroïne, ça dérape forcement. - OS - YAOI - LIME - vous êtes prévenues


**Disclameur : _Les personnages sont à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle pas à moi, je sais c'est dommage pour eux, n'est-ce pas ? XDD La chanson est de Soldat Louis, si vous ne la connaissez pas, je vous invite à aller l'écouter avant._**

**Paring : _Sherlock&John_**

**Rating : _Entre T et M… T ½ alors XD_**

**Blabla de l'auteure : _Celles et ceux qui me suivent sur le fandom de One Piece savent que j'ai déjà utilisé cette chanson mais comme Nath me l'a demandé et que je ne peux rien lui refuser, j'en fais un pastiche ici, j'espère vous plaire aussi._**

**_Encore un grand bravo à notre gagnante du concours, Glasgow, et un grand merci à toutes les autres ce fut magique et je suis fière d'avoir mon texte à coté des vôtres._**

* * *

Je courais depuis des heures dans les rues froides et blanches de Londres, mon souffle transformé en nuage par les températures glaciales de ce mois de février, l'esprit quand à lui en ébullition. Où était-il ? Depuis que Mrs Hudson m'avais fait parvenir ce pli au cabinet, je parcourais la ville de long en large pour le retrouver, éclusant chacun des endroits où il était familier.

Mais jamais je n'aurait cru le trouver là.

Transit par le froid, j'avais poussé la porte de ce bar miteux du quartier pauvre du port dans l'intention de prendre un thé brulant avant de repartir à mes recherches. Et là, au milieu des grouillots et des marins échoués, Holmes riait.

Et ce rire et ce sourire, que je pensais réservés qu'à moi, je le voyais les distribuer à ses inconnus et ça me fit mal, bien plus que ma blessure de guerre. Je restais là, sur le palier, immobile à le regarder jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur moi.

Il sembla ne pas me voir puis ses yeux ses fixèrent sur les miens et son sourire se fana légèrement. Il se détourna de moi le temps de prendre congé de ses compères de débauche du soir et s'approcha de moi d'une démarche un peu chancelante avant de s'arrêter devant moi et de plonger son regard miel au plus profond de mon âme.

Je détestais quand il faisait cela. Sonder jusqu'à la dernière de mes pensées, me mettre à nu d'un regard, tout lire en moi sans que je ne puisse rien cacher… Il prit une grande inspiration avant de murmurer mon prénom et malgré moi j'en frissonnais. J'aimais quand il le murmurait, le susurrait, au creux de mon oreille, pendant nos ébats, dans l'intimité de notre chez nous mais l'entendre ici, au milieu de tant de gens, sachant ce que cela représentait pour nous, m'excita. À ma grande honte.

Il enfila son long manteau et sortit sans un regarde en arrière dans la nuit froide de l'hiver. Après un instant de flottement je le suivis dans le silence feutré que créait toujours la neige, cet univers blanc et vide de tout sauf de nous. Deux silhouettes bravant les éléments, cote à cote.

Arrivé au 221B, nous montâmes chez nous après que je sois passé rassurer notre logeuse : Holmes avait été retrouvé avant qu'il n'ait trouvé de quoi remplir sa seringue. Non, cette fois le grand Sherlock Holmes avait résisté à l'appel de l'héroïne mais ce fut que pour mieux se vautrer dans celui de l'alcool.

Il s'ennuyait. À tel point que son esprit en perpétuelle effervescence en devenait une prison douloureuse. Je connaissais l'oubli éphémère apporté par l'ivresse pour l'avoir expérimenté moi-même à plusieurs reprises et je savais pourquoi le logicien avait choisi cette voie ce soir.

Quand j'entrais dans notre salon, il tournoyait sur lui-même en fredonnant un air que je ne connaissais pas. Il avait l'air, à ce moment là plus que jamais, d'un enfant qui avait grandi trop vite. Puis il me tendit un verre rempli au ras bord d'un liquide ambré et odorant. Whisky, 30 ans d'âge. Je le pris en soupirant et en bu une gorgée, comment résister à ce regard ?

« John…

- Holmes.

- J'ai envie de… »

J'avais posé un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté, m'interrogeant du regard.

« Vous êtes fin saoul, la seule chose que vous ferez ce soir c'est d'aller vous coucher.

- Ça ne suffit pas, John… ce n'est pas assez… »

Il avait entouré mon corps de ses bras tremblants, plongeant son visage dans mon cou. Nul besoin d'en dire plus, je savais ce qu'il voulait dire. L'alcool et son ivresse ne suffisaient pas à faire taire son esprit, à lui apporter un semblant de calme et de repos. Je caressais ses cheveux en désordres, le serrant contre moi avant de capituler en soupirant.

« Très bien, faîtes. »

Il s'écarta légèrement de moi, un sourire resplendissant sur son visage fin.

« Je sais que vous adorez que j'use de mon instrument avec vous, rien que pour vous. »

Il avait susurré ses mots, avec un air coquin et taquin et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

« Vous êtes impossible, Holmes. »

Il m'embrassa fougueusement mais rapidement avant de s'éloigner de moi, attrapant son violon tandis que je prenais place sur sa peau de bête étendue devant le feu, terminant mon verre avant de le remplir à nouveau. La bonne humeur du détective était contagieuse et je m'y laissais glisser avec délice.

Je regardais mon amant debout au milieu de la pièce, les yeux clos et les cheveux en bataille, débraillé, réfléchissant à l'air qu'il allait jouer et je souris en reconnaissant à peine l'air qu'il massacrait volontairement. Car oui, il était capable du pire comme du meilleur, tant au violon que dans la vie de tous les jours. Holmes était ainsi, entier. Et c'est comme ça je l'ai toujours aimé.

Les verres se remplissaient et se vidaient, les notes s'élevaient et le temps s'écoulait. Mais nous deux étions hors du temps. Ici, entre les murs de cet appartement, rien n'avais de prise sur nous. Plus de société bien pensante qui ne nous acceptait pas, plus de Dieu qui condamnait un amour plus pur et plus grand que n'importe lequel, rien que nous.

Les verres se succédaient, les bouteilles aussi. Le répertoire d'Holmes était vaste, il aurait pu jouer du Brahms ou du Mozart toute la nuit mais au bout d'un moment ce fut une mélodie que je ne connaissais pas qui s'éleva entre les murs. Une mélodie populaire, bien loin des airs classique qu'il avait jusque là. Surpris par cette nouveauté, je nous resservis, remplissant nos verres sans penser au mal de tête que nous aurions le lendemain.

**Du rhum, des femmes et d'la bière nom de dieu**

« Ne commencez pas à blasphémer, Holmes.

- Dieu n'a aucune prise ici je vous rappelle.

- Certes, mais ce n'est pas une raison.

- C'est moi qui chante, alors je dis bien ce que je veux. »

Mon logicien m'avait pointé de son archet pour appuyer ses dires avant de retourner à sa mélodie devant mon silence buté. Je détestais quand il avait raison.

**Un accordéon pour valser tant qu'on veut**

Devant mon éclat de rire que je n'avais pus retenir, Holmes s'arrêta de nouveau, tentant de se composer un air indigné sans parvenir à effacer les coins dans son sourire en me voyant rire.

« Suis-je un si mauvais chanteur pour que vous riez autant ?

- Oh, Holmes… Vous êtes probablement le pire mais ce n'est pas ceci qui me fait rire.

- Et quoi donc, je vous prie ?

- Je viens juste de vous imaginer jouant de l'accordéon dans un bal populaire. »

Il se contenta d'hausser un sourcil et de secouer la tête avant de reprendre là où il s'était arrêter, mon humour simple avait souvent tendance à le dépiter.

**Du rhum des femmes c'est ça qui rend heureux**

« Des femmes ? Dois-je me méfier de la gente féminine maintenant ?

- C'est une chanson de marins, ces gens ont des désirs plutôt simples. Pour ma part je préfère le Whisky ou le Scotch… et vous bien évidemment. »

Je bu une gorgée de l'alcool brulant, ça s'accordait à merveille avec mes joues qui me cuisaient à rougir notes avaient repris, sautillantes, entrainantes, et je matais sans vergogne l'homme qui avait volé mon cœur depuis longtemps mais que j'avais toujours autant de mal à comprendre.

**Le diable nous emporte on n'a rien trouvé de mieux**

**Oh oh oh oh on n'a rien trouvé de mieux**

Le diable ? Il pouvait bien venir me chercher à l'instant même que j'en n'aurais eu cure. J'avais mon ange devant moi, qui jouait pour moi, qui se laissait aller seulement devant moi. Un ange brun, un ange déchu surement, mais un ange assurément.

**Helo ! cap'taine fait briller tes galons**

**Et reste bien au chaud quand on gèle sur le pont**

« Tout à fait de circonstance au vu de la température de cet hiver. »

L'archet avait pincé violemment les cordes, les faisant crisser jusqu'au hurlement. Je rouvris les yeux que j'avais plissés sous l'effet du son discordant pour voir un Holmes qui me regardait avec un air agacé, réel cette fois-ci, une main appuyée sur sa hanche.

« Dois-je vous bâillonner ? Ou allez-vous aller commenter chaque phrase ?

- Rien que pour vous agacer, je pourrais très bien continuer.

- En fait, je pense vous bâillonner et vous attacher également… les montants de mon lit feront un point d'attache parfait.

- Si vous voulez en arriver là, il vous faut d'abord continuer de chanter.

- Élémentaire, mon cher Watson, élémentaire…Où en étais-je ? Déshabiller, attacher… Ah, oui ! »

**Nous c'est notre peine qui nous coule sur le front**

**Alors tient bien les rênes tu connais la chanson**

Je souris quand au sous-entendu qu'il avait glissé dans ses mots mais me retient de parler, je voulais écouter encore un peu mon beau logicien chanter une chanson paillarde en pleine nuit, les bretelles tombant sur son pantalon qui descendait ainsi bas sur ses hanches fines, la chemise à moitié déboutonnée. Il était un vrai appel à la luxure.

**Du rhum, des femmes et d'la bière nom de dieu**

**Un accordéon pour valser tant qu'on veut**

**Du rhum des femmes c'est ça qui rend heureux**

**Le diable nous emporte on n'a rien trouvé de mieux**

**Oh oh oh oh on n'a rien trouvé de mieux**

J'avais chantonné avec lui le refrain, pas bien difficile à retenir mais malgré la mélodie qu'il continuait de jouer, Holmes se taisait.

« Vous avez oublié la suite ? Se serait une première.

- Je n'oublie jamais rien, vous le savez. Voir, comprendre, retenir tout ce qui se passe autour de moi est mon fardeau.

- Donc, vous ne voulez pas chanter la suite… Serait-ce trop grivois ?

- Pour vous, assurément.

- Vous n'êtes… qu'une crapule. »

Il me lança un sourire ravageur et reprit.

**Ça fait une paye qu'on n'a pas touché terre**

**Et même une paye qu'on s'fait des gonzesses en poster**

**Tant pis pour celle qui s'pointera la première**

« Stop, Holmes !

- Déjà ? Pourtant je n'ai pas encore dis le meilleur.

- Cessez d'être aussi misogyne, les femmes ne sont pas des diables enfin !

- Peut-être, mais une chose est sûr c'est qu'elles ne m'intéressent guère. Contrairement à vous.

- Soyez, pour une fois, courtois.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Je ne vois aucune femme ici. »

Je savais que j'avais perdu, il n'en ferait qu'a sa tête comme toujours et je vidais mon verre en attendant la suite. Mauvaise idée.

**Tant pis pour celle qui s'pointera la première**

**J'lui démonte la passerelle, la cale, la dunette arrière**

C'était pire que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Je m'étouffais avec ma gorgée de Whisky, recrachant le liquide ambré en toussant. Holmes quand à lui, éclata de rire, fier de sa rime.

« Holmes vous êtes… vous êtes… je ne trouve même pas le mot qui conviendrait à vous décrire !

- Vous êtes si puritain mon cher John. Ou est-ce de la jalousie à imaginer que je pourrais être tenté d'aller visiter la dunette arrière d'une femme au lieu de m'occuper de la votre ? »

Choqué au-delà des mots, j'ouvris la bouche sans pour autant qu'un seul mot de protestation n'en sorte et il en profita pour entonner le refrain, seul cette fois.

**Du rhum, des femmes et d'la bière nom de dieu**

**Un accordéon pour valser tant qu'on veut**

**Du rhum des femmes c'est ça qui rend heureux**

**Le diable nous emporte on n'a rien trouvé de mieux**

**Oh oh oh oh on n'a rien trouvé de mieux**

« Si la suite est du même acabit que le couplet précédent, je vous jure que vous dormirez seul pour ce qui reste de cette nuit !

- Et où iriez vous dormir ? Nous avons transformé votre chambre en laboratoire, vous vous souvenez ?

- Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ? Bien que vous ne m'aillez point demandé l'autorisation avant de réaménager cette pièce.

- Nous dormions ensemble toutes les nuits et vous vous plaigniez que je laissais trainer mes fioles de partout.

- Vous êtes impossible, Holmes.

- Merci. »

Je soupirais en cachant mon visage dépité dans le creux de ma main. Son égocentrisme n'avait donc vraiment aucune limite ? En tout cas, il faisait peu de cas de mes protestations, continuant en me transperçant de ce regard qui voyait tout.

**Tout est gravé quelque part sur ma peau**

**Tellement que j'en ai les bras comme des romans photos**

Imaginer Holmes les bras couvert de tatouages fut trop pour moi et le rire me terrassa, violent, me laissant plier en deux sur la couverture.

« L'idée de me voir affublé de marques ridicules et définitives sur mon corps parfait est-elle si drôle ?

- Oh oui, surtout qu'il faudrait déjà trouver un morceau de peau intacte pour pouvoir en dessiner un.

- Intacte ?

- Vos combats de rues ont laissés pas mal de marques sur votre corps si parfait, je vous signal.

- Les cicatrices font viriles, à ce qu'il parait. Les femmes adorent ça. »

Je serais les dents, blessé par la pique. Saligaud.

**Blessure de guerre, cul d'bouteille, coup de couteau**

**Tant qu'y aura des comptoirs on aura des héros**

**.**

« Une fois encore le refrain, _la la la la laaa la la_.

- Vous arrangez la chanson à votre convenance.

- Bien évidemment ! Je suis le grand Sherlock Holmes après tout.

- Que Dieu préserve le monde de votre égo.

- Du moment que je vous ai tout à moi, le monde peut bien sombrer.

- Vous dites cela mais n'en pensez pas un mot.

- Oh que si, mon cher John. J'ai toujours envie de m'enfoncer en vous, et ce, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Votre chanson va durer encore longtemps ?

- Pressé d'aller dans la chambre ?

- Vous n'avez pas idée.

- Plus qu'un couplet et je serais tout à vous. »

**Trois mille du cap et des fois c'est les glandes**

**Quand t'as le cœur qui dérape, t'as les tripes qui fermentent**

« Comme c'est fin…

- Je fais toujours tout dans la finesse.

- Haha, c'est l'hospice qui se fout de la charité là.

- C'est une chanson de marin, ce n'est pas moi qui est écrit les paroles.

- Vous vous chercher des excuses ? C'est rare.

- Je ne me cherche aucunes excuses, si la chanson est mauvaise ce n'est pas la faute du chanteur mais du compositeur, sauf si le chanteur est le compositeur, ce qui là, n'est pas le cas. Puis-je continuer ?

- Faites je vous prie. »

**J'essaie de penser au claque aux filles qui s'impatientent**

**Pas au bateau qui craque entre deux déferlantes**

La note n'avait pas même fini de sonner qu'il était déjà sur moi, me dévorant de ses lèvres fines et douces, qui pourtant parfois laissait passer les pires des mufleries. Son corps fins et nerveux se pressait contre moi, avide d'un contact qu'il fuyait d'ordinaire.

Oui, rien que moi avait droit à ses caresses. Rien que moi avait le droit à ses baisers. Rien que moi avait le droit de le serrer contre moi.

Je savais tout cela mais la jalousie est un sentiment virulent à qui il faut des preuves pour se taire alors qu'elle n'en a besoin que de peu pour s'éveiller. L'avoir vu sourire et rire avec ses inconnus dans ce bar, cette chanson qui m'avait fait l'imaginer dans les bras d'une femme… j'avais besoin d'effacer ses images, les remplacer par d'autres où seules mes mains laisseraient des marques sur ce corps.

Nos vêtements avaient volés à travers la pièce, nous n'avions pas bougé de devant le feu, la chambre étant finalement bien trop loin. Mais alors qu'il écartait doucement mes cuisses pour y prendre place, je le retournais vivement sur la couche, plaquant son corps nu à plat ventre sur le sol. Il m'adressa un regard étonné par-dessus son épaule et je lui répondis par un mouvement lascif de ma virilité dressée contre son fessier.

Avec un sourire, il me laissa faire. Comme toujours il lui avait suffit de plonger son regard dans le mien pour comprendre. Comprendre que ce soir j'avais besoin de le faire mien, de marqué son corps du mien, de lui faire ce que personne d'autre ne pourra jamais lui faire, surtout pas une femme.

Entre ces murs qui étaient devenus notre sanctuaire, nos soupires, nos grognements de plaisir remplirent le silence. Mes mouvements s'accélèrent et je sentais sous moi le corps de mon amant onduler pour les accompagner, avide de plus de plaisir, de ces sensations qui, enfin, faisait taire son esprit, laissant son corps repu et détendu.

La jouissance me prit violemment, déclenchée par l'orgasme de Sherlock qui se resserra autour de moi et pendant un bref instant, plus rien d'autre n'exista dans ce monde hormis lui.

Et nous nous endormîmes, enlacés, moi soulagé de ma jalousie irraisonnée, lui enfin apaisé.

* * *

_**Voilà, c'est la fin très fin ça se mange sans faim XD. texte écrit en quelques heures hier, Nath je te le confirme t'es folle et moi tout autant pour te suivre XDD  
**_

***.*.***

**_Je ne peux forcer personne à mettre une review s'il n'en a pas envie et je respecte ce choix… mais je vous demanderais donc de respecter le mien quand je vous demande de ne pas mettre ma fic dans votre liste de favoris sans mettre un petit mot. _**

**_Si vous aimez assez ce texte pour cliquer sur « favori » vous pouvez faire l'effort d'écrire quelques mots dans la grosse case blanche située juste là, promis, je ne mords pas._**


End file.
